The House of Tate
by madbeme
Summary: The firm has a new client... Just when Harvey thought the client was interesting... He finds that the backstory is even more interesting. For once, Louis has an upper hand and something... that Harvey wants.
1. Chapter 1

The House of Tate

Harvey and Jessica are discussing the inbound client in her office. Harvey is seated on the couch with several file folders spread out on the table in front of him. Jessica is pacing while telling Harvey what he needs to know for the first meeting with the Tates.

"The corporation is under siege from a foreign buyer. Brothers want to sell… sister wants to keep the company. Father would never sell company knowing that it would be picked apart. One of the sons, Cooper, is the CEO of the company." Harvey surmises what Jessica has told him along with what he has seen in the files. "The company is financially stable – trying to head off a hostile takeover will cost a bit of equity but we need to take on the brothers to keep it whole. The company largest manufacturing company in the world and it is still privately held?" Jessica nods.

"You ready to deal with the siblings." Harvey looks her up and down. "Let's go start a knife-fight."

Donna can see the family trouping through the office. Louis notices them too. Louis stops at Donna's desk to find out what is going on and for a better vantage point to watch the arrivals. "Am I crazy or was that the Tates? Like the Tates." Donna answers without looking up. "Apparently we have a new client…" A very introspective look crosses Louis' face that Donna cannot place and that is odd. Normally, she can read him like a book. "How many of them are here?" Donna looks up to see Louis' eyes following the route to the conference room. She decides to answer. To get intel… sometimes you have to give intel. "Four of them are here?" Louis does not shift his gaze as he continues to monitor the hallway as if he is waiting for someone. "Any female?" Now, she is curious. "Nope… just the boys… why?" Louis catches his reveal and turns towards Donna. "No reason." Louis turns on his heel and walks back toward his office.

Donna heads toward Jessica's office to inform them that the clients are assembling in the main conference room. Jessica acknowledges her entrance with a nod as she crosses the threshold of the office. "How many are here?" Donna smiles as she answers. "Just the boys." Jessica looks at Harvey. "We are missing a Tate. The youngest one." Harvey cannot help himself. "So you are saying that we are missing the Tate "R" Tot?" Jessica rolls her eyes at him. "Come on that is still funny." "It was funny the first time. The last twenty… not so much. Really… is that the best you can do?" Harvey assumes his game face. "Short notice."

"Well you'd better get in there before they actually talk to each other or the bloodshed begins." The family has a rather well documented history of squabbling siblings. Harvey takes his leave of Jessica. She will make an entrance when appropriate. Jessica knows dealing with the Tates can be a bit like a WWE cage match. Sometimes you tap in, other times you tap out. Harvey makes small talk with the clients as the wait for the youngest to arrive. After about 15mins, Veronica Tate walks into the reception area for Pearson/ Darby. Mike is called to escort Ms. Tate to join the others.

As he rounds the corner towards reception he is shocked by what he sees. He was expecting a lady of society. A lady dressed to the nines… couture… Instead of couture… Converses? Before him stands a woman dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt, jeans and converses. "Veronica Tate?" She smiles as she approaches him. "Yes, pleasure to meet you…" Mike extends his hand. "Mike… Mike Ross. Everyone is waiting in the conference room. This way." He opens a door for her.

As Mike escorts her toward the conference room, Veronica sees Louis in the hallway. She stops Mike for a moment. "Louis? Bubbie, how are you?" Her voice is warm and expressive as she approaches Louis. "Ronnie, what are you doing here?" He gives her a big hug with Mike watching. "Darling, it has been too long." Mike is watching the scene play out in awe. "When did you get back from Boston?" Much to Mike's dismay, they chat for more than a moment. Harvey is mouthing to him from the conference room to get her in there… but also as to what the heck is going on. "I just transferred to Presbyterian… Dad has called a meeting with the Monkeys… you had better be free for dinner tonight…Bubbie. I'll stop back when I'm done" She releases his hand and heads to the conference room. Louis smiles and heads back to his office. Rachel and Mike exchange looks of shock. Donna mouths "WTF" to Rachel.

Mike walks into the conference room with Veronica and is dismissed. After a bit time passes as to not make their pow-wow too obvious, Donna, Mike and Rachel meet up at Donna's desk. Donna can not wait to start this conversation. "Ok what the hell was that? Louis knows Veronica Tate? The Veronica Tate."

Conference Room:

The discussion has become quite vocal with Veronica having the floor about the possible sale or merger. "For once in your lives pry that damn silver spoon out of your mouth long enough to realize that the world doesn't revolve around us and our trust funds." Harvey, Jessica and company watch the siblings "discuss" their situation. "Get down off the cross Veronica. Someone could use the wood" Dilton takes a lob at his sister. "Really Dil, Time to pick a side… are you hanging on the cross or are you on banging the nails." Harvey mouths to Jessica "Nice Edge of Darkness reference." Jessica taps him on the arm to hush him. "Come on Veronica… the offer is good and you know it." The CEO lays his cards on the table. "And what would you know about the deal there Coop? You have been in the Riviera…Mr CEO… really can you even name five of the cities that the plants are in? And you". (pointing at Weatherbee, known as Beez to the family) "you are a Senator. Shouldn't you be worrying about your reelection? Or are you too busy scoping the interns in the lobby. Shipping jobs overseas from your family's own company is not a good thing in an election year." Veronica is pacing at the end of the conference table. "Libraries and art galleries are great but they don't put food on people's tables. This is our last chance to salvage our family's legacy. We own a manufacturing plants, railroads, and trucking companies. We employ a lot of people. If we sell on this offer, the company is going to be hacked to pieces.. For what… bigger trust funds? Really… how much to do you need. We already have a fleet of cars and more houses that anyone can live in… you really need more freaking stuff? How much is enough?"

(Their father is watching with Darby outside the door) Darby offers a summation to the senior Tate. "Veronica has become quite the force to be reckoned with. He looks at his daughter with pride. "I know. She's always been my rebel and right now… I need a fighter."

Mike, Rachel and Donna make a beeline for Louis' office. "Louis, I cannot believe that you know Veronica Tate." Louis puts down the paper he is looking at. He is going to enjoy this. "Yes, we have been friends for a long time." Rachel takes her turn. "So are they really like they are described…. You know the whole Camelot deal." Louis is enjoying being the insider for once. "Don't believe the whole Page Six BS… this isn't Camelot… it's more like Highlander." Mike responds with, "There can only be one." Spurring muffled laughter from the gathering. Louis gets a rather serious expression as he looks towards the conference room. "Exactly, now you get it."

Back in the conference room:

"You know I don't have time for this measuring contest. I have to get to the hospital." Veronica makes for the door before being halted by one of her brothers. "Veronica, we have to get this settled." She looks over her shoulder for a moment. "Cooper, this is a business deal. This will be here tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to work. Jessica, Harvey … a pleasure."

Veronica swings by Louis' office before officially departing. She pops her head in with the others still there. "Eightish… I'll send a car." She blows an air kiss and heads for the door. Louis smiles. "Absolutely."

Darby's office:

Jessica and Harvey walk into the office, greetings are exchanged and introductions made. It is apparent that Darby and the senior Tate have history. Jessica calls out Monty. "So why are you using Veronica as the heavy?" A prideful smile crosses his face again. "She is the only one who can break them. They don't listen to me anymore. Hell, they don't listen to anyone anymore. Damn kids. I can't have this happen to what my family has built. A century of blood and sweat are at risk, I needed a fighter. All of those boys and my girl is the only fighter among them. Don't misunderstand them. They will stand by each other they just need to be pummeled into submission first." Harvey asks the question that is on his mind. "Does she know you are using her for this?" "Well… I haven't told her but she certainly has a clue… I think it is why she left Boston. She is guided by her own compass at the moment. She just happens to think like her old man. After she handles them, she will need backup. That is why I came to you. You win this. I will give your firm everything. I will have Cooper officially bring you on as the legal counsel for the corporation. You will get the trusts, real estate… everything. I need my legacy protected. It is a multi-billion dollar deal. I am getting too old for this." He sips from the scotch that Darby hands him.

Harvey walks out to Donna.

"Can you get Veronica back in here tomorrow?"

"With or without the monkeys?"

"Without."

"I will see what I can do." Mike follows Harvey into his office.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Harvey takes a seat at his desk as Mike speaks up. "Louis is friends with Veronica Tate. They are having dinner tonight."

"You are kidding me." Harvey's normally stoic face registers a bit of shock.

Mike starts the story. "She called him Louie and Bubbie." Harvey smiles at the thought of Louis actually allowing himself to be called Louie. "Ok… get me everything you know about Veronica Tate"

Harvey heads to Louis' office.

"So Louis, I hear you know our Ms. Tate."

"Yes I do… very well actually.

"How do you know her?"

"We are friends. Good Day, Harvey." Louis find himself in a rare position. He actually has one up on Harvey. This may prove to be interesting. Dismissing Harvey... now that felt good.

Harvey heads back to his office.

"Donna, find out from Norma where Louis is going to dinner tonight." He points directly at Mike. "You find out everything there is to know about Ms. Veronica Tate." Mike laughs. "Well first of all… try Dr. Veronica Tate." Harvey gives him a curious look regarding the Doctor reference but continues with his thought. "Including whatever you can dig up on her personal finances and stake in the company.

Later in evening:

Harvey walks into Jessica's office. "Guess who is having dinner with Veronica Tate this evening?" "Wow that was fast even for you." Harvey gets that smile he gets across his face when he is going to spring something. "Not me…. Louis." Jessica's expression registers the appropriate level of shock.

"Feel like a nightcap?"


	2. Roommates

Restaurant in Village:

Louis and Veronica are having a very animated conversation over wine and dinner. They are obviously comfortable and quite fond of each other. Veronica's body language is relaxed which is not the typical reaction to an evening with Louis. Harvey and Jessica conduct their surveillance from the bar. "So what are you thinking? Lovers?" Jessica sips from her martini. "Not getting that vibe but they definitely are fond of each other. Who would have thunk it. Louis has a friend." Harvey downs the last of his drink as he waves down the bartender for the tab.

Next day:

Donna is dying for Harvey to spill on Louis' dinner with Veronica Tate and Harvey knows it. He is going to play with her for a bit. Mike pops in with a file full of recon on their favorite old money socialite. Harvey takes a seat for Mike's history lesson on all things Tater Tot. "Where would you like me to begin." Harvey rolls his eyes at Mike. Mike knows it is time to begin.

"Veronica Kirklander Tate is the youngest of the Tate siblings… but you knew that. She went to Harvard and Harvard Med. She is a doctor and surgeon for New York Presbyterian. She just moved back from Boston."

"She went to Harvard Med?" That detail intrigues him. Mike continues. "Wait it gets better. Veronica and Louis were roommates for almost 5 years. They shared a house with four other people in Cambridge." Donna rushes into Harvey's office. "You are freaking kidding me. Louis was roommates with Veronica Tate?" Harvey looks up at her. "The intercom was on." Harvey absorbs the information for a moment. "Wait… 5 years… that is longer than law school for Louis." Mike smiles as he continues. "They shared the house from their Junior year undergrad right through Med School and Law School." Harvey is absolutely dumbfounded trying to figure out what led to that arrangement. They are not exactly two people the universe would have paired together… willingly. Mike hands Harvey the copy from Page Six and the other tabloids that relate to Veronica Tate. "And there is this stuff." "What about her finances?" Mike pulls out another folder of papers. "Harvey you have to check these out. I have never seen anything like it. You know she is worth more than her old man and brothers… put together. The structure is amazing." Harvey looks it over for a moment when Donna interrupts. "Harvey, Veronica Tate is here." Harvey finishes with the files. "Mike would you escort the good Doctor to the conference room."

Today, Mike sees a slightly different version of the good doctor. She is dressed in elegant black slacks and turtleneck. Her jewelry is simple just an expensive watch, a pair of small diamond earrings and a small sapphire ring. Her look does not announce the wealth behind it. It is simple and plain which Mike likes about her. Harvey instantly and warmly greets Veronica walks into the room. "Good Morning Veronica, thank you for taking the time to meet with us." He shakes her hand and pulls out a chair. "Good Morning, Harvey." Louis suddenly appears at the conference room door. "Louis… Can I help you?" Veronica interrupts him to clarify the situation. " I asked him here." The question leaves Harvey's mouth before he can stop it. "Why?" Veronica takes a seat while Louis takes one next to her. "Let's call him a consultant at the moment. I trust him. You I don't know yet. Trust and loyalty are earned Mr. Specter." Harvey smiles at Louis. "I couldn't agree more." Veronica is very much at ease. It is obvious to Mike that this is not Veronica's first rodeo. "So gentlemen, why am I here." Harvey begins the conversation. "Well, Veronica, you are instrumental to the defense of your father's legacy. To defend your father's company. We need to know more about you." Veronica leans back in the chair. "Well I guess nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." Mel Brooks… nice. Harvey likes her attitude. "So you went to Harvard and Harvard Medical School and are in practice at NYP?" Veronica looks at both of them. Louis gets a comical smirk. He knows the next move all too well. "Ok so are you going to ask me something other than what you pulled off of a Google search Wikipedia or Page Six. If you want to know something just ask… you don't have to play it all cloak and dagger… unless you are going for a Game of Thrones finale." Her stare is intense. She gets up unexpectedly and begins to pace.

"Yes I am a resident doctor and surgeon at NYP. If you need to know, I did my residency at Boston General and my surgical residency in Chicago and I just moved back to New York. I have never been party to a malpractice suit. No, I do not collect a paycheck for my services at the hospital. Yes, I am aware of my net worth. My family may put the fun in dysfunctional but I am hardly the poor little rich girl type. My parents had a screwed up relationship. My mother died when I was 10. I still had a great life. I had the best nannies in the world. I wanted for nothing. I was cared for and loved. Of my brothers, I was closest to Clay. I miss him every damn day. Most of my family is certifiable. My brothers and I often have a failure to communicate. Don't believe everything you read on Page Six. The truth is much more intriguing. My father is a womanizing SOB that I will still defend to my dying breath. Selling off the company is not an option. Yes I know my father is using me to break my brothers…This is not my first rodeo. I believe in the family business. I believe in the sweet spot, soft-core pornography, opening your presents Christmas morning rather than Christmas Eve and I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days. Anything else you want to know?" Veronica is staring right at Harvey. Harvey gets up and crosses towards Veronica. "Relax, all right? Don't try to strike everybody out. Strikeouts are boring! Besides that, they're fascist. Throw some ground balls - it's more democratic." He winks at Veronica. They understand each other.

"I have rounds in an hour. Are we done?" Harvey has noticed how seriously she takes her position at the hospital. She is rapidly earning his respect. "We need to schedule another meeting with your brothers so we can stem the bleeding." Veronica gives Harvey a quick once over. "Schedule it with the monkeys and I will make myself available." Mike stops her for a moment. "I have to ask why do you refer to them as the monkeys?" Veronica shakes their hands… when facing Mike, she covers her eyes, ears and mouth. "Monkeys they understand… the four horsemen of the apocalypse went over their pretty little heads."

Veronica sees the Page Six dossier on the table. She looks up at Mike and Harvey with a smirk. "Pages 1, 4, 5, 9,14 and 20 are true. 19 I will deny and demand video, 15 is actually Cassy Tinsley and page 10… easier than you think, so worth it and yes that is Louis in the picture. Louis strains to see which picture it is." She winks and heads out of the conference room with Louis in tow.

"What was that whole baseball thing?" Mike watches as their new client head back towards reception

"How could you have not seen Bull Durham? She's feisty … I like her already. Now open that to page 10."


	3. Night at the Museum

Several Days Later after another unsuccessful meeting with the siblings Tate:

"Donna, there is a benefit at the Museum of Natural History. Sign me up." Donna circles into his office. "A sudden interest in history or a certain heiress MD who patrons the Natural History Museum?" Harvey will not give her the satisfaction. "Let's call it research."

Museum of Natural History:

Harvey walks in and meets and greets with several people as he surveys the room. Veronica is chatting with a group of people across the room. She spies Harvey's presence but continues about her business. As she finishes the final sip of her champagne, the glass is gently removed from her hand and replaced with a fresh flute by Harvey. "Hello Veronica, don't you look beautiful this evening." Veronica gives Harvey a sidelong look with wondering smile. "Good evening Harvey. What an unexpected pleasure. Harvey Specter… Cassandra Sullivan and her husband Devon." They small talk for a while with numerous mutual acquaintances as evening winds down. With the benefit ending, Veronica prepares to depart the event. Harvey plays the chivalry card and fetches Veronica's wrap for her before accompanying Veronica outside. She is enjoying the chivalry but is wondering what the motive is behind his actions. "Harvey your reputation is deserved… your charm is truly intoxicating. So what brings you to a night at the museum? Business or pleasure? Since I have never seen you at any of these events before?" Harvey realizes that Veronica is a savvy lady and is checking his motivations. "Oh just appreciating history and pleasant company. Can I interest you in a nightcap?" Veronica gives him that sly sidelong look again. This has been interesting so far… why not. "I have rounds in the morning. How about a coffee? There is a diner right up the block." Harvey offers his arm to escort her. "Perfect."

They walk into the diner and grab a booth. The waitress quickly brings over two coffee cups and fills them. Harvey serves the first volley. "Can I ask you a question?" Veronica gives him a pensive look and nods. "As Harvey Specter or as my attorney." Harvey smiles at the fact that she made the distinction. "As Harvey Specter… and off the record." He takes a couple of sips of his coffee to settle the order of his thoughts. "Answer me this. You are wealthy beyond the need to work for a living, Yet you go to work in an ER, in a hospital every day and do not collect a paycheck… so my question is… what is the penance for?" Veronica absorbs his words. "That is a pretty complex question." That was the intention. "Yes, but a legitimate one." Veronica surveys him closely still searching for the motive. "What is your interest in the answer?" She is wise enough to take her time with this. "I get paid to read people for a living. Everyone has a story. Some stories are just more interesting than others." Veronica deals with people like Harvey every day. She won't answer something that personal without Harvey having some skin in the game. "If I answer, then you have to tell me who broke your heart." Harvey is stunned by the inference. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are not the only one who has made a living at reading people. You have a bit of a reputation as a womanizer. So either someone really broke your heart… or you are just a jerk." Harvey smiles at the inference but is startled that she is actually that perceptive. "Ok… then another question." She motions for him to just ask. "Louis."

"You know that comedy routine by Bill Engval… the one where he describes himself as 15 degrees off of cool…" Harvey nods that he knows the comedian. "Well that is Louis. Louis is a bit of a dork… not all the way to dungeons and dragons dork but big bang theory kind of dork. He is not always the most politically correct guy I have ever met nor is he the most dapper or eloquent. But what he is…is a true and loyal friend.

Veronica takes a sip of her coffee.

"My family has been going to Harvard forever. This will sound snotty or silly but people treat you different when you are from my background. It is hard to trust people. They always want something from you. Louis is Louis… He never wanted anything… We became friends our freshman year. What can I say … he grew on me. He has his quirks and all but most of the time his heart is in the right place. Don't think for a second that I did not notice you and Jessica at the bar the other day. You don't exactly blend."

Harvey sits back and contemplates her words. She truly is friends with Louis.

Standing in front of the diner with Harvey's car at the curb:

"Can I offer you a lift home?"

"That is very sweet but I keep an apartment right over there and though appreciated chivalry is not necessary this evening. I had a great time Harvey. It's a funny feeling being taken under the wing of a dragon. It's warmer than you'd think."

"It has been an enlightening evening, Veronica."

"Good night Harvey."

"Good night Veronica."


	4. You Can't Handle the Truth

A few days later:

Louis is walking by Jessica's office. Taking notice, Jessica calls Louis in for a chat.

Louis can I see you for a minute? Louis knew this moment was coming. He had mentally prepared himself for this interrogation. He knows this is one of those classic make or break moments with Jessica.

"Sure what's up?" "Have a seat Louis." Jessica motions to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Louis decides to make the first move. "Are you going to ask me about Veronica too?

"Yes, Louis you would leverage your own mother to get a client as big as Tate Industries. Yet you haven't made a move in any direction which is out of character for you and I want to know why."

"Jessica, I have no illusions about who I am or what people often think of me. I am not Harvey. I don't waltz into a room as the most popular guy there. I met Veronica during our freshman year at Harvard. Veronica was a Tate at Harvard. She was rich, beautiful and really popular. She always smiled and said hello when we passed in the dorms or on campus. We ended up in some of the same classes. Studied together and we became friends. Her friendship means something to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize it." Jessica surveys Louis. She knows his tone is genuine. This is a real relationship. It is a significant relationship to him. This relationship could prove to be very beneficial.

"Louis, There are moments that you really impress me. This is one of them." Jessica notices Harvey walking by her office and calls him into the room. Harvey knows that Jessica has been getting the scoop on Veronica and Louis' relationship. He also knows that Jessica wants to get them all on the same page with this rather chaotic family. It is time for a bit of internal discovery.

"Louis you obviously know this family. In order to defend the company, we need to know who they are and you know that to be true. So tell me what we don't know." Jessica immediately sets the tone.

Harvey stops for a moment. "First thing I want to know is what is with these names? I know that they are all society and such but their names… their names are weird." Louis stifles a laugh. He knows the answer to this question. "It is not as nearly has highbrow as you would think." Both Harvey and Jessica give him a quizzical look. Louis' stifled laugh escapes from him as he answers. "You know that they are all named for characters in the Archie comics." Harvey gives Louis a wide-eyed look for a moment when the info hits him… they are named after the Archie comics. Now that is funny.

"Veronica Kirlander Tate is the youngest. She usually goes by Ronnie with family and close friends. Cooper Montgomery Tate goes by Coop. Weatherbee Montgomery Tate, he is called Beez. Dilton Montgomery Tat is called Dil. If Veronica is trying to get under his skin or charm him. She will call him Dilly. Clayton Montogomery Tate as you know died on 9/11. Veronica was the closest to him and took his loss very, very hard. She inherited his share of the estate when he passed. There are a slew of wives, trophy wives, kids, step kids… you know the deal."

"Has Veronica ever been married?" Jessica now has the attention of both of them. Louis stops for a moment. "No… she never has. She is the only one."

Harvey stops him for a moment. "I saw her net wealth. She is worth more than all of her brothers combined. The question is how? Can you take a look at this and tell me who put this together?" "Harvey, I did that… I represented Ronnie. I told you we are friends."

"Cooper is the CEO of the company. He is a quintessential playboy complete with 3 kids by 3 mothers. Dilton has been trying to make the acting thing work. Fortunately, he has the money to afford being a really bad actor. Weatherbee is a 2 term Senator with a pair of exes and several kids. Montgomery became quite the playboy himself after his first wife died. Ronnie refers to the exes as Oneski, Twoski and Threeski, all of them where prenupped to the hilt."

"Tell me more about them." Harvey takes a seat on the couch. Louis is enjoying being the center of attention over an important client. He is not sure why Harvey is so curious but this is an opportunity too good to pass on. Louis senses that Harvey's interest extends beyond the scope of the case. This is something he is going to savor. The info about Ronnie is off the table. If he wants to know about her… he is going to have to work for it.

"Who still has the controlling interest in the company?" Harvey shifts to business. He knows Louis is going to hold Veronica's personal details close to the vest. This isn't his first poker game. "Montgomery Tate still holds the controlling interest. Veronica is a silent partner in the business but she kept her interest just below her father's." "She will take the controlling interest when she inherits from her father. " "Do her brothers know this?" The wheels are turning in Harvey's mind. "I am sure they do." Harvey paces for a moment. "Does anyone else know this?" Louis thinks for a moment. Veronica has always kept her distance from the business. Her true love is medicine. "No, I don't think so. Veronica has always been affiliated with medicine. Her holdings are filtered through her companies." "So her name is not attached but she owns these holding companies." Louis no longer follows where Harvey is going with this, fortunately, neither does Jessica.

Later that day:

Veronica paces the office. She is ready to crawl out of her skin as they wait for Harvey. Louis walks to where Harvey keeps his stash and pours a drink for her. She is quiet but the emotions are quite clearly written across her face. As he arrives, Harvey watches her move about the room though the glass. He can see her anger bubbling up on the inside. Louis hands her the glass which she downs in a single sip. He saw the papers. He knows why she is here. This isn't a civil war. The firm just went through a civil war. This is the War of the Roses… This is going to be a game of thrones. Cooper's mistake has the potential to ruin much more than a business. This has the potential to ruin this family. The only thing that stands in the way is Veronica. Seeing Harvey, Louis motions to Veronica to come with him. Harvey heads straight for the conference room where Cooper waiting with Jessica. Veronica barely gets in the room before she unleashes at her older brother.

"You set him up Cooper… how could you? Have you no honor?" Harvey watches every movement Veronica makes. Her word choice… Honor… is an interesting choice giving how angry she is. She looks directly at Harvey.

"When you kill a king, Harvey, you don't stab him in the dark. You kill him where the entire court can watch him die." Harvey speaks up. "Are you telling me Cooper didn't make a mistake? Louis knows the answer. "It wasn't a mistake. It was a coup." Veronica storms out of the room. She can no longer bear to even breathe the same air as her sibling.


End file.
